1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical sensor, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Recently, measurement using an optical sensor has been applied to various fields. For example, in order to diagnose or test target objects, spectral sensors are used. As such spectral sensors, there are pulse oximeters that measure the oxygen saturation in blood by using the light absorption of hemoglobin and saccharimeters that measure the sugar content of a fruit by using light absorption of sugar. In addition, illuminance sensors that are used for measuring the illuminance and the like are used.
JP-A-6-129908 and JP-A-2006-351800 are examples of the related art.
Among such optical sensors, there are optical sensors that limit the incident angle of incidence light by using an angle limiting filter (for example, JP-A-6-129908). However, in a case where a gap area is generated on the side wall of the angle limiting filter, there is a problem in that incidence light leaks from the gap area so as to degrade the angle controllability. For example, the angle limiting filter may be considered to be miniaturized by forming the angle limiting filter through a semiconductor process. In such a case, there is a problem in that the number of processes is increased when the gap area is to be filled, which complicates the process.